nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Super Game Boy games
This is a list of Game Boy and Game Boy Color games that have enhancements, color palettes, or other features for the Super Game Boy, organized alphabetically by title. These were often marked by being in yellow cartridges. A *''Adventures of Lolo'' (Only the UK version has SGB support, JP title: Lolo no Daibouken) *''Akazukin Cha Cha'' *''Alfred Chicken'' (Only the Japanese version has SGB support) *''Alleyway'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Animal Breeder'' (Multiple Borders) *''Animal Breeder 2'' (Multiple Borders) *''Animal Breeder 3'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Animaniacs'' (Custom SGB Music, palette changes disabled) *''Another Bible'' (Multiple Borders) *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot!'' *''Aqualife'' (GBC) *''Arle no Bouken: Mahou no Jewel'' (GBC) *''Arcade Classic 1: Asteroids + Missile Command'' (Multiple Borders) *''Arcade Classic 2: Centipede + Milipede'' (Multiple Borders) *''Arcade Classic 3: Galaga + Galaxian'' (Multiple Borders) *''Arcade Classic 4: Defender + Joust'' (Multiple Borders) *''Arcade Classics Battlezone/Super Breakout'' (Multiple Borders) *''Azure Dreams'' (GBC) B *''B-Daman Bakugaiden: Victory heno Michi'' (GBC) *''Bakenou TV '94'' (Multiple Borders) *''Bakuchou Retrieve Master'' (palette changes disabled) *''Bakuchou Retsuden Shou: Hyper Fighting'' *''Bakukyuu Renpatsu!! Super B-Daman - Gekitan! Rising Valkyre!!'' (GBC) *''Balloon Fight GB (GBC) (Multiple Borders)'' *''Barcode Taisen Bardigun'' (GBC) *''Baseball'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Battle Crusher'' *''Beatmania GB'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Beatmania GB 2: Gotcha Mix'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card GB'' (GBC) *''Blaster Master - Enemy Below'' (GBC) (USA version only) *''Block Kuzushi GB'' *''Bokujou Monogatari GB'' *''Bomberman Collection'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Multiplayer up to 4 players for Bomberman GB and GB2, Custom SGB SFX) *''Bomberman GB'' (SGB Multiplayer up to 4 players, same game as Wario Blast, Custom SGB SFX) *''Bomberman GB 2'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Mulitplayer up to 4 players, same game as US Bomberman GB, Custom SGB SFX) *''Bomberman GB 3'' (Multiple Borders) *''Bomberman Quest'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Bonk's Revenge'' (Has a special border featuring the Chikkuns when played on Super GameBoy) *''Brain Drain'' *''Bubble Bobble Classic'' (GBC) (similar to GB b/w Bubble Bobble, which has no enhancements, but a bit different) *''Bugs Bunny Collection'' (Multiple Borders) *''Burger Burger Pocket'' (GBC) C *''Captain Tsubasa J: Zenkoku Seiha e no Chousen'' (Multiple Borders) *''Castlevania Legends'' *''Centipede'' (Majesco re-release version, Box and cart show SGB logo but no enhancements) *''Centipede/Millipede'' *''Chase HQ: Secret Police'' (GBC) *''Chibi Makuro-chan: Makuro Deluxe Gekijou'' *''Choro Q: Hyper Customable GB'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Chousoku Spinner'' *''Collection Pocket'' *''Columns GB: Tezuka Osamu Characters'' (GBC) *''Conker's Pocket Tales'' (GBC, palette changes disabled) *''Contra: The Alien Wars'' (Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora no Gokigen Collection'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan 4: Ora no Itazura Daihenshin'' *''Cross Country Racing'' (GBC) D *''Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions'' (Multiple Borders, originally released without enhancements.) *''Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen G'' *''Daikaijuu Monogatari: The Miracle of the Zone'' *''Daikaijuu Monogatari: The Miracle of the Zone II'' (GBC) *''Daiku no Gensan: Kachikachi no Tonkachi ga Kachi'' (GBC) *''Dear Daniel no Sweet Adventure: Kitty-chan o Sagashite'' (GBC) *''Desert Strike'' *''Dino Breeder'' *''Dino Breeder 2'' *''Dino Breeder 3: Gaia Fukkatsu'' (GBC) *''Dino Breeder 4'' (GBC) *''Disney's A Bug's Life'' (GBC, Custom SGB Music) *''Disney's Aladdin'' (Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions exist, but only the original Game Boy version has enhancements) *''Disney's Beauty and the Beast'' (GBC) *''Disney's Hercules'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Disney's Mulan'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Disney's Pocahontas'' (Custom SGB Music, palette and controller changes disabled) *''Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Topsy Turvy Games'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Disney's Toy Story'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Disney's Toy Story 2'' (GBC) *''Dokapon?! Millennium Quest'' (GBC, no special border) *''Donkey Kong'' (Custom SGB Music/Voice Samples) *''Donkey Kong Land'' *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (palette changes disabled) *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (except Japanese version, which was for the GBC, palette changes disabled) *''Doraemon no Game Boy de Asobouyo DX 10'' *''Doraemon Kart'' *''Doraemon Kart 2'' (GBC) *''Dr. Mario'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishouden'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Multiple Borders) *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Goku Gekitouden'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Multiple Borders) *''Dragon Dance'' (GBC) *''Dragon Warrior I & II (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled)'' *''Dragon Warrior Monsters'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Cobi's Journey'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Tara's Adventure'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''DT: Lords of Genomes'' (GBC) *''Dungeon Savior'' (GBC) *''DX Monopoly GB'' (GBC) E *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Elie no Atelier GB'' (GBC) *''Elite Soccer'' F *''F-1 Race'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Fairy Kitty no Kaiun Jiten: Yousei no Kuni no Uranai Shugyou'' (GBC) *''FIFA International Soccer'' *''FIFA Soccer 96'' (palette changes disabled) *''FIFA Soccer 97'' (Custom SGB Music, palette and controller changes disabled) *''FIFA Soccer 98'' (Custom SGB Music) *''FIFA Soccer 2000'' (GBC) *''Frisky Tom'' *''Frogger'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no enhancements) *''From TV Animation One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenki!'' (GBC) *''From TV Animation One Piece: Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou!'' (GBC) *''From TV Animation Slam Dunk: Gakeppuchi no Kesshou League'' *''From TV Animation Slam Dunk 2: Zenkoku e no Tip Off'' (Multiple Borders) *''Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren GB: Tsukikagemura no Kaibutsu'' (palette changes disabled) G *''Galaga & Galaxian'' *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (Multiple Borders) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (GB and GBC versions exist, Multiple Borders, JP title: Game Boy Gallery 2) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, JP title: Game Boy Gallery 3) *''Game Boy Camera'' *''Game Boy Camera: Gold Zelda Edition'' *''Game Boy Gallery'' (Multiple Borders) *''Game Boy Monopoly'' (GBC, Japanese version only) *''Game Boy Wars'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Game Boy Wars 2'' (GBC) *''Game Boy Wars Turbo / Game Boy Wars Turbo Famitsu version'' *''Gamera: Daikaijuu Kuuchuu Kessen'' (Multiple Borders) *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotch'' *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotch 2'' (Multiple Borders) *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotch Osutch to Mesutch'' (Multiple Borders) *''Ganbare Goemon: Kurofune Tou no Nazo'' *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Douchuu Tobisuise Nabebugyou!'' (GBC) *''GB Genjin 2'' *''GB Genjin Collection'' (Multiple Borders) *''Gem Gem Monster'' (GBC) *''Gegege no Kitarou: Youkai Souzoushu Arawaru!'' *''Gekitou Power Modeller'' *''Genjin Cottsu'' *''God Medicine Fukkoku Ban'' *''Golf'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Golf Classic'' *''Golf Daisuki!'' (GBC) *''Golf Ou'' (GBC) *''Go! Go! Ackman'' *''Go! Go! Hitchike'' (Multiple Borders) *''Grand Theft Auto'' (GBC) *''Great Battle Pocket'' (GBC) *''Gurander Musashi RV'' (Multiple Borders) *''Guruguru Garakutas'' (GBC) H *''Hamster Paradise'' (GBC) *''Hanasaka Tenshi Tenten-kun no Beat Breaker'' (GBC) *''Harvest Moon GB'' *''Harvest Moon GBC'' (GBC) *''Harvest Moon 2'' (GBC) *''Hayaosi Quiz Ouza Ketteisen'' *''Hello Kitty no Beads Koubou'' (GBC) *''Hello Kitty no Magical Museum'' (GBC) *''Hello Kitty no Sweet Adventure: Daniel-kun ni Aitai'' (GBC) *''Hexcite: The Shapes of Victory'' (GBC, JP title: Glocal Hexcite) *''Honkaku Shougi: Shougi Ou'' (GBC) *''Honkaku Yonin Uchi Mahjong: Mahjong Ou'' (GBC) *''Hon Shougi'' *''Hugo'' *''Hyper Olympic Series - Track & Field GB'' (GBC) I *''Initial D Gaiden'' *''International Rally'' (GBC) *''International Superstar Soccer'' *''International Superstar Soccer 99'' (GBC) *''International Track & Field'' (GBC) *''Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal'' *''It's a World Rally'' (GBC) *''Itsudemo Nyanto Wonderful'' J *''J.League Big Wave Soccer'' *''J.League Live '95'' *''J.League Supporter Soccer'' *''Jack no Daibouken: Daimaou no Gyakushuu'' (GBC) *''James Bond 007'' *''Jeopardy! Platinum Edition'' *''Jeopardy! Teen Tournament'' *''Jinsei Game'' (SGB Multiplayer up to 4 players) *''Jinsei Game: Tomodachi Takusan Tsukurouyo!'' (GBC) *''Jissen Mahjong Kyoshitsu'' *''Joryuu Janshi ni Chousen GB: Watashitachi ni Chousen Shitene'' (GBC) *''Juukou Senki Bullet Battlers'' (GBC) *''Jungle no Ouja Taachan'' *''Jungle Strike'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no enhancements) *''Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' K *''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Kaijin Zona'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Gekitou Foodon Battle Hen'' (GBC) *''Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Kettou Bistgarm Hen'' (GBC) *''Kanzume Monsters'' *''Kanzume Monsters Parfait'' (GBC) *''Kanji Boy'' (GBC) *''Kanji Boy 2'' (GBC) *''Karamuchou no Daijiken'' *''Karamuchou wa Oosawagi!: Okawari!'' (GBC) *''Karamuchou wa Oosawagi!: Porinkiis to Okashina Nakamatachi'' (GBC) *''Kaseki Sousei Reborn'' *''Kaseki Sousei Reborn II: Monster Digger'' (GBC) *''Katou Hifumi Kudan: Shougi Kyoushitsu'' (GBC) *''Kawa no Nushi Tsuri 3'' *''Kawaii Pet Shop Monogatari'' (GBC) *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents *''Major League Baseball'''' *''Kettou Beast Wars: Beast Senshi Saikyou Ketteisen'' (GBC, SGB Two Player Mode, uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Killer Instinct'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo: 10 nenme no Shoutaijou'' (GBC) *''King Of Fighters '95'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''King Of Fighters - Heat of The Battle'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode, Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Kinniku Banzuke GB: Chousensha wa Kimida!'' (GBC) *''Kinniku Banzuke GB2: Mezase! Muscle Champion'' (GBC) *''Kirby's Block Ball'' *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Koguru Guruguru: Guruguru to Nakayoshi'' (GBC) *''Koukiatsu Boy'' *''Konami GB Classics Vol.1'' (Japanese version only, Multiple Borders) *''Konami GB Classics Vol.2'' (Japanese version only, Multiple Borders) *''Konami GB Classics Vol.3'' (Japanese version only, Multiple Borders) *''Konami GB Classics Vol.4'' (Japanese version only, Multiple Borders) *''Konchuu Hakase'' *''Konchuu Hakase 2'' (GBC) *''Koushien Pocket'' (GBC) *''Kuma no Puutarou: Takara Sagashi da Ohiri Game Battle!'' *''Kuusou Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy: Kuusou Kagaku Puzzle Puritto Pon'' L *''Legend of the River King GB'' (Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions exist, Multiple Borders) *''Legend of the River King 2'' (GBC) (JP title: Kawa no Nushi Tsuri 4) *''Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (GBC) *''Li'l Monster'' (GBC) *''Little Indian In Big City'' (palette and controller changes disabled) *''The Lion King'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) *''Lodoss Tou Senki: Eiyuu Kishiden GB'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Hirameku 2'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Hirameku Puzzle Dai-2-Gou'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Hirameku Puzzle Dai-3-Gou'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Hirameku Puzzle Soukangou'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Kangaeru Puzzle Dai-2-Gou'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Kangaeru Puzzle Dai-3-Gou'' (GBC) *''Loppi Puzzle Magazine: Kangaeru Puzzle Soukangou'' (GBC) *''Luca no Puzzle de Daibouken!'' (GBC) M *''Mach Go Go Go'' *''Madden '95'' *''Madden '96'' (palette and controller changes disabled) *''Madden '97'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Madden 2000'' (GBC) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (Multiple Borders) *''Magic Knight Rayearth 2nd: The Missing Colors'' *''Mahjong Joou'' (GBC) *''Mahjong Quest'' (GBC) *''Mahoujin Guru Guru'' *''Majokko Mari-chan no Kisekae Monogatari'' (GBC) *''Marie no Atelier GB'' (GBC) *''Mario's Picross'' (Multiple Borders) *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Masakari Densetsu Kintarou RPG-hen'' (Multiple Borders) *''Matthias Sammer Soccer'' *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) *''Mazekko Monster'' *''Mazekko Monster 2'' (Multiple Borders) *''Medarot: Kabuto Version'' *''Medarot: Kuwagata Version'' *''Medarot Parts Collection'' *''Medarot Parts Collection 2'' *''Medarot 2: Kabuto Version'' (GBC) *''Medarot 2: Kuwagata Version'' (GBC) *''Medarot 2: Parts Collection'' (GBC) *''Medarot Cardrobottle: Kabuto Version'' (GBC) *''Medarot Cardrobottle: Kuwagata Version'' (GBC) *''Mega Man V'' (JP title: Rockman World 5) *''Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible'' (GBC) *''Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible II'' (GBC) *''Meitantei Conan: Chika Yuuenchi Satsujin Jiken'' *''Meitantei Conan: Giwaku no Gouka Ressha'' *''Meitantei Conan: Karakuri Jiin Satsujin Jiken'' (GBC) *''Meitantei Conan: Kigantou Hihou Densetsu'' (GBC) *''Meitantei Conan: Norowareta Kouro'' (GBC) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (GBC) *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!'' (Only the US version has SGB support; JP title: Mickey Mouse V: Mahou no Stick; DE title: Mickey Mouse V: Zauberstäbe!) *''Midori No Makibaoo'' (Multiple Borders) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Mini 4 Boy'' *''Mini 4 Boy 2'' (Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Mini-Yonku GB: Let's & Go!!'' *''Mini-Yonku GB: Let's & Go!! All-Star Battle MAX'' *''Mogu Mogu Gombo'' *''Mole Mania'' (JP title: Moguraanya, palette changes disabled) *''Momotarou Collection'' (Multiple Borders) *''Momotarou Collection 2'' *''Momotarou Dengeki 2'' *''Momotarou Dentetsu Jr.: Zenkoku Ramen Meguri no Maki'' *''Money Idol Exchanger'' *''Monkey Puncher'' (GBC) *''Monopoly'' *''Monster Farm Battle Card GB'' (GBC) *''Monster Race'' *''Monster Race 2'' (GBC) *''Monster Race Okawari'' *''Monster Rancher Battle Card GB'' (GBC) *''Mortal Kombat 2'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' (GBC) *''Ms. Pac-Man: Special Color Edition'' (GBC, US version only, the European version is not enhanced) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' N *''Namco Gallery Vol 1'' (Multiple Borders) *''Namco Gallery Vol 2'' (Multiple Borders) *''Namco Gallery Vol 3'' (Multiple Borders) *''NBA 3 on 3 featuring Kobe Bryant'' (GBC) *''NBA in the Zone'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''NBA Live 96'' *''Nectaris GB'' *''Nekketsu! Beach Volley dayo Kunio-kun'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Custom SGB Music/Voice Samples) *''Nettou Garou Densetsu 2: Aratanaru Tatakai'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Nettou Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Uses SGB's internal sounds) *''Nettou Samurai Spirits: Zankurou Musouken'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode) *''NHL Hockey '95'' *''NHL Hockey '96'' *''NHL Hockey 2000'' (GBC) *''Nihon Daihyou Team: Eikou no Eleven'' *''Ninku'' *''Ninku Dai 2 Dan: Ninkuu Sensou-hen'' (Multiple Borders) *''Nintama Rantarou GB'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Nintama Rantarou GB: Eawase Challenge Puzzle'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode) *''Nobunaga no Yabou Game Boy Ban 2'' (GBC) O *''Obelix'' (Asterix & Obelix) *''Oddworld Adventures'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) *''Ohasuta Yamachan & Raymond'' (GBC) *''Olympic Summer Games'' (Custom SGB Music, palette and controller changes disabled) *''Oni V: Oni wo Tsugumono'' *''Other Life - Azure Dreams'' (GBC) *''Othello World'' (Multiple Borders) *''Otogi Banasi Taisen'' *''Ou Dorobou Jing: Angel Version'' (GBC) *''Ou Dorobou Jing: Devil Version'' (GBC) *''Owarai Yowiko no Game-dou: Oyaji Sagashite Sanchoume'' (GBC) *''Oyatsu Quiz: Mogu Mogu Q'' (Multiple Borders) P *''Pachinko CR Daiku no Gen-san GB'' *''Pachinko Data Card: Chou Ataru-kun'' *''Pachinko Monogatari Gaiden'' *''Pachi-slot Hisshou Guide GB'' *''Pachi Pachi Pachi-Slot: New Pulsar-hen'' (GBC) *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-In-Time'' *''Pac-Man: Special Color Edition'' (GBC, US version only, the European version is not enhanced.) *''Pac-Panic'' *''Pagemaster, The'' (palette changes disabled) *''PGA European Tour'' *''PGA Tour 96'' *''Picross 2'' (SGB Two Player Mode, Multiple Borders) *''Pocket Bomberman'' (Multiple Borders, Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions exist, but only the Game Boy Color version was released in the US) *''Pocket Color Block'' (GBC) *''Pocket Densha'' (Multiple Borders) *''Pocket Densha 2'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Pocket Family'' *''Pocket G1 Stable'' (GBC) *''Pocket Jockey'' *''Pocket Kanjirou'' *''Pocket King'' (GBC) *''Pocket Kyoro-chan'' *''Pocket Love'' *''Pocket Love 2'' *''Pocket Monsters: Blue'' (Japan) *''Pocket Monsters: Red'' and Green (Japan) *''Pokémon Card GB'' (Japan) *''Pocket Puyo Puyo 2'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Pocket Puyo Sun'' (GBC, SGB Two Player Mode) *''Pocket Shougi'' *''Pokémon: Gold Version'' (GBC) *''Pokémon: Red Version'' and Blue Version (International) *''Pokémon: Silver Version'' (GBC) *''Pokémon: Yellow Version'' (GBC, except Japanese version) *''Pokémon Pinball'' (GBC) *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Poko-nyan!: Yume no Daibouken'' (Multiple Borders, Custom SGB Music, palette changes disabled) *''Power Pro GB'' *''Power Pro Kun Pocket'' (GBC) *''Power Pro Kun Pocket 2'' (GBC) *''Power Quest'' (GBC) *''Poyon no Dungeon Room'' (GBC) *''Primal Rage (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements)'' *''Pro Mahjong Kiwame GB'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Pro Mahjong Kiwame GB II'' (GBC) *''Pro Mahjong Tsuwamono GB'' (GBC) *''Puchi Carat'' (GBC) *''Purikura Pocket'' *''Purikura Pocket 2'' *''Purikura Pocket 3'' *''Puyo Puyo'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Puyo Puyo Gaiden: Puyo Wars'' (GBC) *''Puzzle Nintama Rantarou GB'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode) Q *''Qix'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Quest： Fantasy Challenge'' (GBC, EU title: Holy Magic Century) *''Quest for Camelot'' (GBC, palette and controller changes disabled) R *''Radar Mission'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Real Pro Yakyuu!: Central League Hen'' (GBC) *''Real Pro Yakyuu!: Pacific League Hen'' (GBC) *''Renju Club'' *''Revelations: The Demon Slayer'' (GBC) *''Roadsters '98'' (GBC) *''Robopon: Sun Version'' (GBC, JP title: Robot Ponkottsu: Sun Version) *''Robot Ponkottsu: Comic Bom Bom Special Version'' (GBC) *''Robot Ponkottsu: Moon Version'' (GBC) *''Robot Ponkottsu: Star Version'' (GBC) *''Rock'n Monster'' (Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Rugrats Movie, The'' *''Rugrats Movie, The'' (GBC) S *''Sakata Gorou Kudan no Renju Kyoushitsu'' (GBC) *''Same Game'' (Multiple Borders) *''Samurai Shodown'' (JP title: Nettou Samurai Spirits, SGB Two Player Mode, no special border) *''San Goku Shi: Game Boy Ban 2'' (GBC) *''Sanrio Timenet: Kako-hen'' (GBC) *''Sanrio Timenet: Mirai-hen'' (GBC) *''Saru Puncher'' (GBC) *''SD Hiryuu No Ken Gaiden'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''SD Hiryuu No Ken Gaiden 2'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''SD Hiryuu no Ken EX'' (GBC, SGB Two Player Mode) *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''Sei Hai Densetsu'' (GBC) *''Selection I & II'' (Multiple Borders) *''Senkai Ibunroku Juntei Taisen: TV Animation Senkaiden Houshin Engi yori'' (GBC) *''Shanghai Pocket'' (GBC) *''Shaq Fu'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Aka no Shou'' (GBC) *''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Kuro no Shou'' (GBC) *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari'' *''Shougi Saikyou'' (Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions exist) *''Shutokou Racing, The'' (GBC) *''Small Soldiers'' (Custom SGB Music) *''Smurfs, The'' (originally released without enhancements in Europe, palette changes disabled) *''Snoopy no Hajimete no Otsukai'' *''Soccer'' (European version only) *''Solar Striker'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Fushigi na Nikoniko Album'' (GBC) *''Soukoban Densetsu - Hikari to Yami no Kuni'' (GBC) *''Space Invaders'' (multiple borders, but also contains a fully enhanced version of the game playable only on the Super NES ) *''Spirou'' *''Star Ocean: Blue Sphere'' (GBC) *''Star Sweep'' (Multiple Borders) *''Star Trek Generations: Beyond the Nexus'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Street Fighter II'' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode) *''Super B-Daman: Fighting Phoenix'' (Multiple Borders) *''Super Black Bass'' (Japanese version only, Multiple Borders) *''Super Black Bass Pocket 2'' (Multiple Borders) *''Super Black Bass Pocket 3'' *''Super Bombliss'' (Multiple Borders) *''Super Bombliss DX'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Super Breakout'' (GBC, Box back shows SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) *''Super Chinese Fighter GB'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Super Chinese Land 3'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''Super Chinese Land 1.2.3''' (Multiple Borders, SGB Two Player Mode for 3') *''Superman'' (palette and controller changes disabled) *''Super Mario Land'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Super Pachinko Taisen'' *''Super Robot Taisen: Link Battler'' (GBC) *''Super Snakey'' (Multiple Borders) *''Super Street Basketball 2'' *''Survival Kids'' (GBC) *''Survival Kids 2: Dasshutsu!! Futago Shima!'' (GBC) *''Sweet Ange'' (GBC) *''Sylvania Family: Otogi no Kuni no Pendant'' (GBC) *''Sylvania Melody: Mori no Nakama to Odori Mashi!'' (GBC) T *''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon'' (GBC) *''Tamagotchi'' (Multiple Borders) *''Tanimura Hitoshi Ryuu Pachinko Kouryaku Daisakusen: Don Quijote ga Iku'' (GBC) *''Tennis'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Tetris'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Tetris 2'' (JP title: Tetris Flash, originally released without enhancements, Multiple Borders) *''Tetris Attack'' (Multiple Borders) *''Tetris Blast'' (Multiple Borders) *''Tetris DX'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Tetris Plus'' *''The Getaway: High Speed II'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) *''Tintin In Tibet'' (palette changes disabled) *''TNN Outdoors Fishing Champ'' (GBC, Multiple Borders) *''Tokimeki Memorial Pocket: Culture-hen: Komorebi no Melody'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, controller changes disabled) *''Tokimeki Memorial Pocket: Sports-hen: Koutei no Photograph'' (GBC, Multiple Borders, controller changes disabled) *''Tokoro's Mahjong Jr.'' *''Tokyo Disneyland: Fantasy Tour'' *''Tokyo Disneyland: Mickey no Cinderella Jou Mystery Tour'' *''Totsugeki! Papparatai'' (GBC) *''Tottemo! Luckyman: Lucky Cookie Minna Daisuki!!'' (Multiple Borders) *''Trade & Battle Card Hero'' (GBC, palette changes disabled) *''Tsume Go Series 1: Fujisawa Hideyuki Meiyo Kisei'' *''Tsume Shougi'' *''Tsuri Sensei'' *''Tsuri Sensei 2'' (GBC) *''TV Champion'' U *''Ultraman Ball'' *''Ultraman Chou Toushi Gekiden'' (Multiple Borders) *''Umi no Nushi Tsuri 2'' (Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Uno 2: Small World'' (palette changes disabled) *''Urban Strike'' V *''Vegas Stakes'' (Multiple Borders) W *''Wave Race'' *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' (SGB Multiplayer up to 4 players, same game as Japanese Bomberman GB, Custom SGB SFX) *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Wario Land II'' (Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions exist, Multiple Borders, palette changes disabled) *''Wedding Peach: Jama-P Panic'' (Multiple Borders) *''Wetrix GB'' (GBC, Japanese version only) *''Wild Snake'' (Multiple Borders) *''World Cup 98'' (Custom SGB Music) *''World Heroes 2 Jet'' (SGB Two Player Mode) *''World Soccer GB'' *''World Soccer GB 2'' (GBC) *''WWF War Zone'' (Box and cart show SGB logo but no SGB enhancements) X *''X'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) Y *''Yakuman'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Yoshi'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette, JP title: Yoshi no Tamago) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (not enhanced, but has a special default palette) *''Yoshi no Panepon'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB'' *''YuYu Hakusho Dai 4 Dan: Makai Touitsu-hen'' Z *''Z - The Miracle of the Zone'' (JP title: Daikaijuu Monogatari: The Miracle of the Zone) *''Zen Nippon Pro Wrestling Jet'' *''Zoids: Jashin Fukkatsu! Genobreaker-hen'' (GBC) Category:Lists *